


Four times Jim and Bones nearly got caught (and one time Spock got an eyeful)

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits





	Four times Jim and Bones nearly got caught (and one time Spock got an eyeful)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
sick  
---|---  
  
_**Star Trek: Reboot fic: Four times Jim and Bones nearly got caught (and one time Spock got an eyeful)**_  
**Title**: Four times Jim and Bones nearly got caught (and one time Spock got an eyeful)  
**Warnings** None  
**Rating** NC 17  
**Summary**:Title says it all really!  
**Notes**Written for [](http://edie22.livejournal.com/profile)[**edie22**](http://edie22.livejournal.com/) who wanted :_Star Trek Reboot Kirk/Bones SPACE BFFs that have lots and lots and lots of sex all over the ship but no one believes it so they all think that its a big joke. Until Spock finds them on the bridge and no one can deny it anymore_ for the [Fall Fandom Free for All](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/422866.html). I hope you like it! Beta by [](http://nicolasechs.livejournal.com/profile)[**nicolasechs**](http://nicolasechs.livejournal.com/), who is always gracious in the face of my comma blindness. Thank you as always hon!  
**Disclaimer**: Star Trek created by Gene Rodenberry. This is a work of derivative fiction, written for pleasure not profit.

 

**One: The Turbolift**

"Kind of cliched, isn't it, Jim?" Bones growled as Jim finally got his hands on him and pushed him up against the walls of the lift.

"What is?" Jim asked, rucking up Bones' blue shirt, itching to get closer, closer. Three damn days were three too many.

"Making out in the turbolift like horny cadets," Bones said. Jim just kissed him again, hard, and let his nails scratch across Bones' ribs in the way that made him writhe and growl.

"Well, if you will come back from shore leave looking so fucking edible, what do you expect?" Jim panted into Bones' skin.

The three days rest had erased some of the bags under Bones' eyes, and the sun had bronzed his skin and gilded his dark hair, and from the second he had beamed aboard looking like sin and summer Jim had felt his blood thrum.

"You're bad for my self-control, kid," Bones groaned, and kissed him roughly, his hand spanning the back of Jim's head.

The swoosh of the turbolift doors was just enough warning for them to jump apart.

"Captain, Doctor. The lift wasn't moving. Not interrupting anything, I hope?" Sulu asked, peering into the lift.

"Hot reunion sex with my boyfriend," Jim said, annoyed.

"Hah, good one sir," Sulu laughed, and he stood between them as they rode the lift three decks up.

**Two: A Corner of Engineering**

Scotty's 'shine made Jim loose and pliable, prone to wrap himself around Bones like an affectionate octopus.

"Kiss meeeee," Jim slurred.

"I don't kiss drunks," Bones replied affectionately.

"But I kiss _you_," Jim said, trying for captainly authority, but failing.

"What are you saying?" Bones asked, trapping Jim's hand as it fingerwalked up the inseam of his pants.

"Sayin' fair's fair," Jim said. He kissed him them sloppy-wet and imprecise, like the first time they'd every kissed, drunk as much on relief as on champagne. Jim kissed him again, then lost his balance and slipped, sending them both sprawling.

"Tha's more like it," Jim slurred, and stretched out on top of him, nosing at the collar of his shirt and drooling slightly.

Bones pushed at him ineffectively, but drunk Jim was a dead weight.

"C'mon, let's" Jim mumbled. He fumbled around until his hands closed on Bones' belt, blithely ignoring the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Aye, 'tis hard to respect a Captain who can't hold his drink." Scotty said in an amused brogue.

Jim pushed himself up, and Bones wriggled out from under him.

"Drink I can hold," Jim said, with a drunkard's deliberate dignity. "But not your rotgut." The effect was ruined as his balance gave out again and he crashed back down.

"Come on," Bones said. He heaved Jim to his feet, and Jim slid an arm around his waist, and onto his ass. Bones hoped Scotty was looking the other way. "Time to sleep it off."

"Staaaaay," Jim pleaded. Bones jumped slightly as Jim squeezed his ass.

"Sure," he said.

"Doctor, I dinna think he needs medical care," Scotty said, and filled a glass from the still.

"He's not my Doctor, he's my Boooones," Jim carolled, as they staggered out of the bay.

 

**Three: Sick Bay**.

"You have got to stop doing this," Bones said. He picked out another bit of gravel.

"What?" Jim asked innocently, kicking his legs against the bed.

Bones dug the next bit of gravel out with more force than necessary.

"Getting into brawls," he replied. The most of the wounds weren't deep, but several looked infected, and they'd need auto-sutures.

"This wasn't from the brawl," Jim protested, gesturing down at his chest. "This was from where they threw me out _after_ the brawl.

"Semantics," Bones snorted. He ran the sterilite over the wounds on Jim's chest, and the huge gash on his forehead, and reached for the sutures. Jim flinched as the edges of the wound closed, and tried to hide it.

"Three huge guys wanted to _buy_ Chekhov!" he protested. "What was I supposed to do?"

Bones put down the auto-suture and picked up the dermel regenerator.

"Get a security team in! Godammit Jim, one day you're going to get into something you can't charm your way out of!"

"Who's the Captain round here?" Jim demanded.

"I'm not speaking to the _Captain_, you mud-flea brained idiot! I'm speaking to my _partner_, who apparently has a death wish!" Bones hissed.

Jim had been out of contact for four hours, until Away Team Delta found him, concussed and half-unconscious, behind the seediest bar on the planet. It could have been so much worse than concussion and scrapes.

"Didn't know you cared," Jim said flippantly.

Bones pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just lie down," he said. "You need the rest."

"I'm fine," Jim protested.

"Lie the fuck down, Jim," he said, out of patience, and pushed on Jim's shoulders until his sprawled back on the bed.

"ooh, you know I love it when you get all take-charge," Jim smirked, and reached up to drag him into a kiss that tasted a little of blood, and a little like sorry.

"You are in no fit shape," Bones began, but Jim just grabbed at him again.

"Trouble, Doctor McCoy?" Carol's hand appeared round the edge of his vision, and pressed a hypospray into Jim's neck.

"Honestly Captain, I've known toddlers take their hyposprays with less fuss," she scolded.

"What's a Captain got to do to get some respect?" Jim demanded.

"Stay out of trouble," Bones replied, drawing the blanket over him, and tucking him in.

**Four: The Mess Hall**

Jim finally found him in the Mess Hall, empty but for a couple of crewmen playing chess, and Bones, tucked away in the corner. He was holding a mug cupped in both hands, and staring blankly out of the window.

"Hey," Jim said quietly. "C'mon, give me that. The last thing you need is more caffeine." He tugged the mug out of Bones' unresisting hand and put it to one side. "Lets get you to bed."

"I should be used to it," Bones said hollowly.

"You did everything you could," Jim said, though it hadn't worked the first five times he's said it.

"I worked trauma. I'm filling dead men's shoes. I _know_ you can't save everybody," Bones continued as if Jim hadn't spoken.

Jim slipped an arm around Bones' shoulders. He smelled of sweat and antiseptic. "It was a completely unknown disease. You did the best you could." Jim kissed the side of Bones' neck, up under his ear.

"Jim, I have never been less in the mood," Bones said grouchily, pushing him away.

"Are you saying you won't _cuddle_?" Jim said, pouting and batting his eyelashes.

It had the desired effect though, and Bones gave a snort of laughter.

"You're an idiot," he said.

"'S why you love me," Jim said airily, but his heart was in his mouth.

"God help me, I do," Bones groaned.

"I knew it!" Jim hugged him around the shoulder and kissed the side of his head. "Hey, you know I-"

"Captain." Uhura said icily. He had no idea where she'd appeared from, but she had the worst timing. "The last thing Doctor McCoy needs is your idiotic wrestling games." She glared at him until he let got, and then swept away.

"I was having a meaningful conversation!" he yelled after her, as Bones dissolved into slightly hysterical laughter.

**One: The Bridge**.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Bones panted as Jim tugged down his boxers, and took a few seconds, as ever, to appreciate the sight.

"You lost the bet," Jim said. The bridge this late had a skeleton crew, who'd disappeared like rabbits at his barked orders. "So pay up." He held firmly onto Bones's hip with one hand and licked a stripe up his cock.

"You're, fuck, a sick man Jim," Bones said, but the words were undermined by the way he thunked his head back against the Captain's chair.

"Why?" Jim grinned up wickedly at him, the weight of Bones' cock in his palm heavy and familiar. "Because the next time I sit in this chair I'm going to remember how you look now, half-fucked out, panting and desperate for me? Maybe I'll ride you in it, huh? Make so the both of us can't be on the bridge without getting hard."

"You're fucking _mouth_ will be the death of me," Bones groaned, and Jim bent his head and sucked Bones all the way down. He'd always loved this, but it was like Bones was made for him, and he knew a hundred different ways to drive him insane. Bones hands were in his hair as he licked and sucked and swallowed around him, and Jim couldn't help making noises of his own, little grunts and hisses of pleasure as he palmed his own cock through the front of his pants.

Then suddenly Bones was pushing him away rather than urging him on. Jim shook his head as much as was able, but Bones pushed insistently and Jim drew off with a wet 'pop'.

"What do-" he began, and then felt his stomach plummet as Spock's distinctive baritone floated through the bridge.

"unlikely to be significant but we will monitor from the bridge to- Captain!" Spock cut himself off as he walked onto the bridge, and raised _both_ eyebrows.

Bones scrabbled for his boxers, but there was no way they didn't look like they'd been doing, exactly what they'd been doing. Jim gave a little half-wave.

"Spock," he said.

Spock turned back to the corridor.

"On second thoughts, Ensign, the scanners in the science bay are better placed to study this particular anomaly. Let us leave the bridge crew undisturbed."

There were some muffled noises of protest, and the sound of footsteps fading away.

"Incidentally, gentlemen," Spock said, not looking at them "Nyota and I are fond of the guest quarters on deck five. They are very, _secluded_."

"Oh god," Bones said, covering his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get it up again."

Let it never be said that James Tiberius Kirk backed down from a challenge.

"We'll see about that," he said, and got to his feet. "But I'm going to need more space to work with."

"Which is what I was saying to begin with," Bones said.

The beds in the deck five guest quarters were huge and squashing, and, sometime in between coming for the third and fourth times, Jim made a mental note to tell Spock thank you.

In the most embarrassing way possible. Fair was fair, after all.

End


End file.
